Promises in the Dark
by DeanandSamsMuse
Summary: After Sam is trapped in Hell, Dean buys a ranch in Tyler, Texas. He hires a local boy, Jensen, to help him. Jensen has a dark past and a tortured fragmented mind. Dean may need a miracle or his guardian angel, Castiel, to save them. slash, angst, hurt


Title: Promises in the Dark  
Author: DSM, Shanesand & C  
Pairing: Dean/Jensen  
Rating: M  
Warning: Slash, hurt, angst, mentions of child abuse, sexual abuse, rape, assault with intent to kill.  
Disclaimer: We own nothing.  
Summary: After Sam is trapped in Hell, Dean gives up hunting and buys a ranch in Tyler, Texas. He hires a local boy, Jensen, to help him fix up the ranch and maintain it. Jensen is a beautiful young man with a dark past and a tortured fragmented mind. Jensen's best friend Nicole also has demons from the past hunting her. Dean may need a miracle or his guardian angel, Castiel, to save them.  
A/N: This story is dedicated to our friend K who is the light in dark places. We love you! DSM, S&C

**Promises in the Dark**

Dean woke up to the sound of a rooster crowing at 5:00 a.m. He reached for his gun seriously considering shooting the offending bird. He looked around the bedroom still not used to the idea of actually owning a home. He always slept on the right hand side of the bed even though the other side was empty. His hand brushed the cold empty expanse of sheet and he thought of Sam. It had been almost a year and he still looked for Sammy every morning when he woke up alone. Dean sighed, there was no going back to sleep now. He went through his morning ritual on auto pilot and walked into the large ranch house kitchen twenty minutes later. He cooked bacon and eggs smiling at the disgusted face Sam would have made as he ate his yogurt and fresh fruit. When he finished eating and cleaning up, he went out on the front porch and looked out over his ranch. His ranch. He still couldn't get used to that course he'd only been here a couple of days. The kid who had answered his ad was supposed to be here at 8:00 so he still had a couple of hours to do some clean up in the barn.

Jensen drove up to the Old Potter's Ranch now the Winchester ranch he reminded himself with a grin. His best friend, Nicole, had given him a pep talk before he left the apartment this morning. She had assured him that he could do this. Jensen was very good at reading people and being what they wanted him to be. He would find out what Dean Winchester wanted by talking to him and observing him and he would become whatever it was so that they would have a good working relationship. Dean would never know that Jensen was broken, that he wasn't real. He hadn't been real in a very long time.

Dean heard the engine and came out of the barn just in time to see Jensen get out of his truck and start walking toward the house. Dean called out to him to come to the barn. Jensen turned towards him and Dean felt his eyes go wide and his throat go dry. The young man walking towards him was beautiful. He was wearing well worn jeans and a checkered shirt. The closer he got, the harder Dean found it to breath. The boy's hair was golden blond and his skin was tanned. There was a welcoming smile on his face and a friendly light in his eyes as he met Dean's wide eyed gaze. The thought that the boy was an angel crossed Dean's mind as Jensen stopped right in front of him and held out his hand.

"Hi, Mr. Winchester. I'm Jensen. I'm here about the job." Jensen grinned widely as he waited for Dean to respond.

Dean took the boys hand and felt a tingle from the contact that went straight to his cock, "Yeah, I know. I'm Dean. You're right on time. Let's go in the house and have some coffee."

Dean released Jensen's hand and headed for the back door. Jensen stood for a moment his mind going through hundreds of options and outcomes of how this thing with Dean could work out. He knew Dean was attracted to him. He usually ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction of men who wanted him but Dean was incredibly handsome and he seemed like a kindred spirit. Jensen had seen that Dean's eyes were haunted by a past tragedy. Maybe this could work for both of them. He finally moved to follow Dean into the house.

Jensen caught up to Dean as he was pouring coffee in the large kitchen. He could still smell bacon in the air from Dean's breakfast.

"How do you take your coffee?" Dean asked not looking at him.

"I like cream and two sweeteners, if you have it."

"I've got cream but no sweetener. That okay?" Dean turned and looked at Jensen who was standing a couple of feet away.

Jensen smiled sweetly at Dean,"Yeah, thanks Dean." Jensen stepped forward to accept the mug from Dean. He brushed his fingers across Dean's as he took the cup and he heard Dean inhale sharply at the contact.

"Have a seat." Dean waved a hand towards the large oak table in the dining room.

Jensen walked towards the table feeling Dean's eyes on him. He sat down and waited for Dean.

Dean took a deep breath before he followed Jensen to the table. He hadn't responded to anyone like that since he'd lost Sam. What was it about this guy that got him so worked up? He sat down looking at his coffee not at Jensen who was sitting across the table from him.

"Do you have any experience working on a ranch, Jensen?"

"Yeah, I've worked on the Evan's farm for the past several months. Their son just came back off the rodeo circuit so I need work. You can call em if you'd like. I'll give you the number." Jensen smiled at Dean disarmingly.

"How old are you?" Dean asked staring into Jensen's emerald green eyes.

"I'm eighteen, I graduated from high school in May. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty eight not that it makes any difference. Why aren't you going to college?"

"Nicole wants me too but I don't do well with crowds of people. I'm not sure I'd fit in. I don't like the city. I like the open air and large spaces." Jensen answered honestly.

"Is Nicole your girlfriend?"

"No. She's my best friend. When I came to town, she took me in and took care of me. She still does. I live with her. She's like the Mom I wish I'd had growing up."

Jensen's eyes clouded with something that Dean couldn't quite read.

"Where are your parents?"

"They died in a fire." Jensen was looking down at his coffee.

"I'm sorry." Dean said and he meant it.

Jensen just nodded a little but didn't speak. He was fighting off the memories. This wasn't the time or place to be taken over by them. He took a couple of deep breaths and felt calm wash over him. Jenny looked up at Dean.

Dean met Jensen's gaze as he looked up and was a bit disconcerted by what he saw there. Half lidded eyes full of promise, soft full lips parted and curved into an inviting smile.

"So what do you think, Cowboy. Wanna take me on?" Jenny's voice was soft and breathy like Marilyn Monroe.

Dean met the open invitation in Jensen's eyes and was taken aback. What was going on here? He cleared his throat and tried to ignore his hardening cock. "How about we work together today and see how we both feel tonight about the arrangement?" Dean thought that sounded reasonable.

"You've got a deal." Jenny purred and reached across to shake Dean's hand.

Dean took the proffered hand and noticed how Jensen held the contact longer than was necessary and smiled at him coyly. The crotch of his jeans was suddenly uncomfortably tight and the air felt thin in the room. Jensen released his hand and stood in a graceful feline move. Dean stood up and walked past him all too aware of Jensen's body being so close that he could reach out and grab him. As Jenny followed Dean out of the house, he smiled to himself. This was going to be easy. Dean not only wanted him, he needed him. Jenny knew exactly how to give a man what he needed.

"Let's saddle up and get to work on the fence line. That will fill our whole day."

Dean said gruffly heading for the barn.

Jenny followed obediently behind enjoying the view of Dean's pert ass in faded blue jeans.

Dean walked in the barn and got Led and Zep out of their stalls. He introduced Jensen to the horses. Then he went to the tack room for their gear.

Jenny was petting the horses as he returned, "You named your horses after Led Zeppelin! That's cool!"

"You a fan?"

"Of course, who isn't?" Jenny exclaimed giving Dean a smile that should be illegal.

Sammy wasn't a fan, Dean thought. He was unaware of the sorrow that showed on his face until Jenny stepped up to him and asked him if he was okay. Dean said he fine and they started to get the horses ready for the day.

Dean started to put his foot in the stirrup and Jenny said, "I wouldn't do that just yet. Zep is puffing himself up. The girth needs to be tightened."

Dean huffed and put his foot in the stirrup. He started to pull up but the world tilted and he ended up under Zep on his back. Zep let out a horse laugh and Dean thought again of the gun under his pillow. Jenny was on his knees pulling Dean out from under the horse and untangling his foot from the stirrup.

"Are you okay?" Jenny was all wide eyed concern and Dean couldn't stop staring up at his mouth.

Jenny looked down at Dean and purred, "How about a kiss to make it better?" He leaned down and sweetly kissed Dean's lips. When he pulled back, he asked,

"How do you feel now?"

"Like Spiderman after that upside down kiss." Dean answered without thinking.

Jenny gave him a beautiful open smile that lit up his eyes and made him glow as he moved so Dean could get up.

Four hours later, Dean and Jenny were hot, hungry and needed a break. "Let's head back to the house for lunch." Dean suggested.

"Sounds good to me, Cowboy."

They packed up their tools and headed back to the house.

They made their way into the kitchen, "I've got fixings for sandwiches. You like turkey and ham?"

"Sure. Do you need any help? I'm pretty good in the kitchen course I'm better in the bedroom." Jenny purred softly looking up at Dean from under his long thick lashes.

Dean felt the Dom in him coming to the surface. It had been a long while but Christ, this guy just pushed all his buttons. He growled and pushed Jenny back until he came in contact with the wall. With one had he pinned Jenny's arms above his head. Jenny tilted his head back to expose the long curve of his neck to Dean. He was breathing hard and biting his lip in anticipation. Dean was rock hard just looking at him offering himself so willingly. Dean leaned in and licked up Jenny's neck. Jenny made a needy kitteny sound and pushed his hips forward so Dean's gaze was drawn to the obvious bulge in the crotch of his jeans.

Something broke loose in Dean at that moment, "What's your safe word?"

"Time."

Dean leaned in and kissed the juncture of Jenny's neck and shoulder before biting down hard. Jenny's whole body convulsed and Dean smiled as he licked and kissed the spot to sooth the ache. He stepped back releasing Jenny's hands. Jenny kept them above him head letting Dean look at him. Dean wanted him but something was holding him back. Jenny knew he needed to give Dean a moment.

Just then, Jenny's cell phone rang breaking the spell. Jenny whined, took a deep breath then answered the phone. It was Nicole checking in to see how things were going. He told her everything was fine and that he had to go. He looked at Dean but he was making their sandwiches and the moment was gone.

Dean was wondering what the hell he had been thinking. This kid was ten years younger than him. He barely knew him and he wanted him so fucking bad it hurt! He had to get his head on straight. The kid was here to work. Dean had to hold it together. He finished the sandwiches and got out two beers to go with them. When he went to the table with their meal, Jensen was looking up at him with a big open smile.

"Thanks for making lunch, Dean. I really do know how to cook. If you want, I could do some cooking for you." He looked at Dean with a big earnest smile.

Dean was once again off balance. Where was the breathy voice and the bedroom eyes? "I've got steak and potatoes for dinner tonight. Maybe you could give me a hand with that. I really don't enjoy eating alone. It would be nice to have some company."

"I'm good at grilling steaks and Nicole says my mashed potatoes are to die for. I'd like to stay for dinner, thanks Dean." Jensen favored Dean with another dazzling smile.

As Jensen and Dean put the horses away they talked about some of the things that needed to be done to get the ranch ready for the winter to come. Dean was surprised at how easy it was to talk to the boy. He felt at ease with him like they had known each other for years. When they got in the house, Dean suggested that they both shower before starting dinner. He offered to loan Jensen a pair of jeans and a shirt since he didn't have an extra set of clothes with him. Jensen accepted and they got cleaned up.

Dean couldn't wait to dig into the steak and potatoes. The scent of them was heavenly. He looked across the table at the beautiful boy who had cooked the meal and smiled widely at him. Jensen smiled back and blushed under the intensity of Dean's gaze. They were both extremely hungry and they ate in near silence just enjoying every morsel of the food. Dean was impressed. The steak was perfectly cooked and the potatoes were amazing. He was very pleased he'd taken Jensen up on the offer to cook for him.

They were cleaning up when Jensen's phone rang. It was Nicole seeing if he was okay and when he was coming home. He told her he was helping Dean clean up after dinner and would be back soon.

"Your friend seems to be worried about you." Dean observed.

"Yeah, she's like a mother hen with one chick. She is always fussing over me. I don't really mind though. It's nice to know that someone cares if you're alive." Jensen said an odd look darkening his green eyes.

"She sounds like a good person." Dean said trying to read Jensen's eyes.

"She's the best. She looks out for me. She's the only person who ever has." Jensen was looking down now trying not to let the past overwhelm him.

"What about your parents? Didn't they look after you?" Dean asked.

"I don't talk about them." Jense's voice was hollow and when he looked up his eyes were cold green glass. "I really need to go, Mr. Winchester. I'll be back at 8:00 a.m. if that is agreeable with you."

"You're a good worker and you seem to know more about horses and ranches than I do. I'd like you to come back." Dean said truthfully wondering why he was Mr. Winchester all the sudden. He made a mental note that the parents were a sore spot as he saw the blond boy out the door. He stood on the porch and watched Jensen leave. He wondered about the boy's past and the strange way he had acted today.

A month had passed and Dean knew now that if his assistant called him Dean he should respond to Jensen, for Cowboy or Handsome it was Jenny, for Mr. Winchester it was Jense. The boy had mercurial moods but he was a good worker and a great cook. There had been a few kisses when Jenny was around but something always seemed to interrupt and things had never gotten out of control between them.

One day they had worked until the sun was setting fixing the fence line on the south side of the ranch. Dean had told Jenny it was time to call it a day and they had put the tools away in the back of the farm truck. Dean had sat in the bed of the truck with his back against the built in tool boxes. He called to Jenny to sit with him and watch the sunset. Jenny climbed up between his legs and leaned back against Dean's broad chest. Dean wrapped his arms around Jenny and pulled him back against him. Nothing had felt this right since he had lost Sam. Jenny leaned back against him melting into Dean's embrace. He felt so safe when Dean held him like the demons of the past couldn't touch him when Dean was with him. They stayed that way until the last rays of light dipped below the horizon.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Jenny purred softly.

"Me too, Jenny," Dean whispered lovingly against his neck.

Dean and Jensen shared a love of horror films and for the past three Friday nights Jensen had stayed after dinner to watch a classic horror film with Dean. Nicole would send a special treat for him to share with Dean each Friday. Tonight it was a platter of chocolate chip, peanut butter and oatmeal raisin cookies. They had just finished watching _Return of the Living Dead _and were cleaning up after themselves when Jensen said, "Nicole would like to meet you, Dean. Would that be okay with you?"

"Yeah, I'd like to meet the lady who makes all these awesome deserts. You think she'd like to come over for a Bar-B-Que tomorrow around 1:00?"

Jensen's face lit up with a huge glowing smile, "I'm sure she would love it. Thanks Dean!" Jensen hugged Dean and pulled back to smile at him again. "Is there anything you'd like us to bring?"

"Well, I am partial to your mashed potatoes." Dean answered returning the smile.

"You've got it! We'll see you tomorrow at 1:00."

Dean watched Jensen and Nicole get out of the truck and was stunned for a moment. He had expected a matron and was seeing a blond bombshell. Not that Nicole was dressed provocatively. She had on a button down oxford shirt, loose fitting jeans and cowboy boots but you could tell she had curves in all the right places despite that. He watched as she and Jensen got some things out of the truck and headed towards his front door. He met them there with a warm smile.

"Hi Nicole, it's good to meet you. I've heard lots of good things but Jensen forgot to include beautiful in his description. Let me take that for you." Dean took a large pan out of her hands.

"It's nice to meet you too. Believe me Jensen didn't leave out the word gorgeous in his description of you." Nicole smiled at him sweetly.

"Nic!" Jensen exclaimed shooting her a look.

"It's okay, Baby, I'm sure Dean has heard that before." Nicole gently brushed back a lock of Jensen's hair.

"Let's get everything set up on the deck. It's still warm enough to eat out there." Dean changed the subject and steered everyone outside.

The meal went smoothly. Dean had done a great job with the burgers, kabobs and chicken. Jensen's potatoes were awesome and Nicole's peach cobbler was heavenly. After they had cleaned up, Jensen exchanged a look with Nicole and announced he was going out to see Led and Zep. Dean and Nicole settled on the couch.

"Dean, I'm sure you have noticed that Jensen is different." Nicole's warm blue eyes met Dean's.

"Yeah, he seems to have some pretty defined mood swings and personality shifts. He's a hard worker though and no matter the mood, he gets the job done." Dean couldn't help but stare a little cause Nicole was lovely.

"He likes you a lot, Dean. He talks about you all the time. I can't help but worry. You're older than Jensen and you could hurt him. I guess I'm asking you what your intentions are." Nicole held his gaze, she wouldn't back down. Jensen was too important to her.

"How about a little quid pro quo. You tell me how you and Jensen met and became such close friends and I'll answer your question." Dean kept his gaze on her.

"Alright. I met Jensen at a support group in town. I came here because I needed a new start. Something happened to me that changed my life. I was very close to giving up on living but I found the support group and the man who runs it gave me hope. I'd been in the group for several months when Jensen showed up. He ended up sitting by me. He didn't speak during group. Afterwords I asked if he'd like to go to the diner with me. He was painfully thin and so quiet. We spent the next four hours at that diner sharing our stories. He had nowhere to go and I had a two bedroom apartment. He came home with me and we've been a family ever since. Your turn, Dean." Nicole looked at him expectantly.

"I was a private investigator. I had a partner. His name was Sam. We were lovers. He died about a year ago and I got out of the business. I wandered around for a while. I was looking for something, maybe just a reason to keep breathing. I found this place and I decided to settle here and rebuild this place and my life. Jensen came along and before I knew it he was important to me. I was looking forward to seeing him. I'd been pretty numb since I lost Sam. Jensen has made me feel again. I want to get to know him. I want to see if there's a chance for something more between us."

Nicole surprised Dean when she gently took his hand, "I know Jensen would like that Dean but I beg you to be gentle with him. You can't imagine what he's been through. I just don't want to see him hurt."

"It was his parents, wasn't it. They damaged him." Dean stated holding Nicole's gaze.

"He told you?" Nicole asked her eyes widened in shock cause Jensen never talked about his parents except in group.

"No, but the clues are there and I am good at reading people. It was part of my job. What did they do to him?"

Dean saw a deep sorrow in Nicole's eyes and he put a hand over hers but she was already pulling away and shutting down.

"I promised Jensen long ago that I would never speak of his past. It is his story to tell not mine. I'm going to go check on him." Nicole fled the room and was practically running as she went out the back door.

Dean felt cold tendrils of dread spreading throughout his stomach. He had guessed that Jensen had a dark past but now he felt that it must have been even worse than he imagined. He was going to get to the bottom of this. He had to know what had harmed Jensen so deeply.

Dean walked out of the library in Longview, Texas with more questions than answers. Jensen was from Garland, Texas. His mother's family had been old oil money and his father's family had been politicians and actors. The story of their deaths in an accidental house fire had made front page news along with a follow up story about the mysterious disappearance of their son who was believed to have been kidnapped even though no ransom demand was ever made. The reporter had spoken to a woman who had been housekeeper for the couple for several years. She had been very distraught over Jensen's disappearance.

Dean had called her saying he was an investigator from the parent's insurance agency trying to locate Jensen. Mrs. Martin had talked to him freely about her time working for Jensen's parents. She told him about the bruises and broken bones. She told him how the boy would be locked away for days with no food only tap water from the bathroom. She hinted at sexual abuse as well with her eyes down cast and tears dripping off her chin. She told him how people had said the fire was God's retribution for what they had done to their son. Dean broke a little more inside with every word.

Dean's heart was heavy as he got off the phone. Jensen had grown up in a hell of abuse. Dean was sure he had just scratched the surface of what had been done to the boy. He drank until he passed out that night and didn't set the alarm. He woke up to the sound of Jensen's voice calling his name. He opened his eyes and looked up into Jensen's concerned gaze.

"Dean, are you sick? Do you need to go to the doctor?" Jensen asked looking scared.

"No. I just had too much to drink last night. I forgot to set the alarm. Give me fifteen minutes and I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Okay." Jensen answered softly and walked out of the room.

Dean took a deep breath. He could this. He was a hunter and he could do this!

They worked together like a finely tuned machine now. Jensen always anticipating Dean's needs and being right there to help him. Dean moving from one task to the next with focused determination. A few more weeks passed and the weather was considerably cooler. They had just finished patching the roof of the barn with the storm blew up out of nowhere. They scrambled off the barn and made a run to the house through the hard driving rain.

The storm hit with a raging intensity and Nicole was relieved when she heard a knock at the door. Jensen must have forgotten his key. She opened it smiling until she saw the four men who were filling her doorway. The same four men who had raped, beaten and left her for dead. She opened her mouth to scream but Drew, the DA's son and reason they were never punished for their crime, barreled into the room and knocked her to the floor. His eyes were predatory and cold as he sat on her chest and stared down at her. His partners in crime closed the door behind them.

"It took awhile to find you, Cupcake, but I keep my promises and I promised to finish this." He hit her hard in the face stunning her and blurring her vision. He picked her up off the floor and carried her to the bedroom. His three buddies followed close behind. No reason they shouldn't be comfortable. It was going to be a long night.

Dean & Jensen were soaked and each headed off to shower and change before meeting up again in the kitchen. Dean knew as soon as he walked in that Jenny was manning the stove. Jenny liked to sing while cooking and since he had a nice voice, Dean didn't mind. Dean hovered in the doorway for a moment just looking at Jenny who was wearing one of Dean's old Metallica t-shirts and jammy pants. Dean felt as if he was being pulled forward by a magnet. He walked up right behind Jenny and husked his name as he slid his arms around him pulling his warm pliant body back against the muscled wall of his chest.

Jenny heard the tone in Dean's voice and melted back against him. He could feel Dean's hardness pressing into him and his cock twitched eagerly. "Hey Cowboy, you going for desert before dinner?" Jenny purred as he pressed back into Dean and pulled Dean's right hand down to feel his hardness. He heard Dean gasp and smiled hugely. Jenny turned off the burner and pushed back the pan. Dinner could wait.

Dean turned Jenny in his arms so he could look at him. Jenny met his intense stare with eyes glazed by desire and lips parted in anticipation of a kiss. Dean gently cupped Jenny's face and felt him lean into the touch. Christ, the boy was so sweet and ripe. Dean just wanted to take a bite and taste him. He leaned in tilting his head and Jenny met him half way. Dean traced Jenny's soft lips with his before pushing into the wet heat of his mouth. Jenny wrapped his arms around Dean and held on as he opened up like a flower for Dean to taste him. Dean licked deeply into Jenny's mouth capturing the boy's tongue and sucking on it. Jenny made a needy sound deep in his throat and shifted his legs so Dean could press up between then. Dean was hard as marble grinding against him as he kissed Jenny boneless. When Dean pulled away due to a need to breathe, he looked deeply into Jenny's dilated eyes.

"Bedroom, now." Dean commanded his voice a deep growl.

"Thought you'd never ask." Jenny teased as he took off running down the hall with Dean in hot pursuit.

When Dean rushed into the bedroom, Jenny was shirtless and wriggling out of his pants. Dean stopped to watch cause fuck the guy was an adonis. Jenny stepped out of his pants and looked to meet Dean's hungry eyes. He let Dean focus on the hard curve of his cock jutting up against his flat stomach before he climbed on the bed. Dean was stripped out of his tee and jeans in record time.

"Put a pillow under your hips." Dean ordered and Jenny hurried to comply.

Dean crawled up the bed and leaned in to lick up Jenny's thigh. God, the boy tasted like honey and sunshine and Dean was wondering why the hell he had hesitated to have him. When he reached Jenny's sac, he sucked his balls into his mouth rolling them over his tongue tasting them. Jenny was trying not to move as he enjoyed Dean's sensual attentions. Dean released his balls and licked up the underside of his shaft tonguing at the hot spot under the head. Jenny moaned deeply and arched up needing more. Dean swirled his tongue all around the crown gathering up the precome and swallowing it down greedily. Dean raised his head and locked onto Jenny's lust filled gaze a question in his eyes. Jenny nodded his answer and Dean got the lube out of the bedside table before settling back down between Jenny's legs.

Dean's left hand stroked Jenny's shaft while his right was busy teasing the pink bud of his opening with the cherry flavored lube coating his finger. Jenny made a supreme effort to keep still as he knew Dean expected him to do but fuck it was hard to do. Dean dragged his thumb over the silken flesh of Jenny's cock as he pressed two fingers inside him slowly scissoring and crooking to open him up. Jenny closed his eyes and lost himself to the pleasure Dean was giving him.

Dean smiled and leaned in to close his plush lips around the tip of Jenny's cock and suck hard. Jenny arched up a little and Dean took the opportunity to swallow him all the way down to the base. The hot velvet heat of Dean's mouth was heaven as Dean increased the suction and swallowed around him causing his throat to ripple and constrict around Jenny's throbbing cock. Dean moaned at the thick salty taste of him filling his mouth. Dean's fingers were still working him open and Jenny was moaning and fighting against the need to press down on them. Dean pulled of his prick and it fell wet and flushed from between his pink swollen lips. Dean kitten licked his cock apologetically before moving further down between his legs.

Dean slipped his tongue in between his two index fingers. He lapped his tongue in waves against Jenny's velvety inner walls. Jenny keened and bit down on his lip so hard he tasted blood. Dean chuckled against his opening and began to tongue fuck him vigorously. Sammy had never allowed Dean to take him apart with his tongue and he was loving this.

"Please, I need to touch my cock." Jenny begged prettily.

"No!" Dean growled fiercely and Jenny writhed helplessly against the sheets ,his hands digging into the quilt and hanging on.

Dean went back to torturing him with his tongue and using his index finger to tap against Jenny's sweet spot. Jenny was keening and spouting a litany of nonsense words and phrases. Dean finally had mercy and pulled away from him. He rose up on his knees and looked down at the beautiful blond boy in his bed. Jenny was panting harshly his skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat. His eyes were blown black with lust and his lips were red and swollen from him biting them. Dean reached out a trembling hand and touched him reverently almost worshiping him with his eyes and fingertips.

"Please, need you inside me." Jenny's soft breathy voice was wrecked with need.

Dean pushed Jenny's legs back until he was bent double then he lined up and pushed in deep. Jenny moaned brokenly and arched up as tears slid down his cheeks and soaked into the pillow under his head. Dean's hands traced down his sides and came to rest on his hips. Dean changed the angle and plunged even deeper inside Jenny making him cry out harshly. Dean slowed down the pace to savor the feeling of being hugged in the velvet vice of Jenny's ass. He murmured to Jenny soothingly as the boy babbled incoherently beneath him. Dean moaned softly at the perfect tight heat surrounding his cock and sending electric shocks of pleasure through his body.

The heat was pooling in his spine and stomach and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He pushed Jenny's legs up and out to the side then he pumped into him mercilessly pounding his sweet spot with every powerful thrust. Jenny cried out again and Dean started jerking his leaking cock hard as he drilled into his ass. Jenny came hard screaming at the intensity and he coated his chest and Dean's hand. Jenny's body clenched down on Dean's cock like a vice and that was it. Dean shuddered and his hips stuttered through his orgasm. When Dean stopped shaking, he lifted his hand to his mouth and licked off Jenny's come. Jenny watched him and whimpered helplessly.

Dean looked down at Jenny's flushed face and saw the tears streaming down his cheeks. "Did I hurt you, Baby?" Dean asked his stomach clenching at the thought of causing Jenny pain.

Jenny ignored the question, "I wanna ride you, Cowboy. Please let me."

The heat in Jenny's eyes convinced Dean that he wasn't in pain. He laid on his back and Jenny straddled him. It only too a few strokes of Jenny's hand to get Dean hard again.

Jenny gave him a smile that should be illegal and announced in his breathy voice, "Rider up!" Jenny looked into Dean's eyes as he braced his hands on Dean's chest and lowered himself onto Dean's rock hard cock. When he had Dean halfway in he started to rock down on him, taking even more. Jenny threw his head back and moaned like this was the best thing in the world. When he had Dean completely buried inside him he leaned forward and kissed Dean like it was the last thing he would ever do. He pulled back cupping Dean's face in his hand, "Love you, Cowboy." Jenny whispered staring into Dean's eyes. Then he started to ride Dean hard, bouncing on Dean's cock and clenching like a vice around him making Dean groan and his toes curl. Dean thrust up into Jenny meeting every downward push, slamming their bodies together. The velvet vice of Jenny's ass hugged around Dean so exquisitely that Dean knew he wouldn't last long.

Jenny's head was thrown back, eyes half closed, making needy kitteny sounds as he rotated, shimmied and ground down on Dean's cock. Dean was fascinated by the slap of Jenny's perfect wet velvet heat clamping down on him. Dean couldn't hold back any longer he came crying out Jenny's name. He pulled Jenny down onto him and held him tight. Jenny managed to rotate his slim hips working him through the aftershocks and the room tilted and whirled around them.

When Dean regained his senses he focused on Jenny who was starring down at him with a blissed out expression on his face. Dean smiled at him and reached up to cup the beautiful boys face in his hand. Jenny leaned into the touch and purred softly deep in his throat. Dean's eyes widened and his cock started to harden cause fuck, no one had ever purred for him before. He cupped Jenny's tear streaked cheeks in his hands and said, "Love you, Jenny." Then he pulled him down for a searing, claiming kiss. When they pulled apart they were both hard again.

"I'm ready for round three if you are." Jenny purred.

Dean's answer was to turn them over so he was back on top. He moved Jenny so that his legs were wrapped around him then he leaned in to kiss him again. Dean was thrusting in a steady rhythm as he kissed Jenny and touched him all over. He loved the silken feel of Jenny's skin. He traced over scars and was reminded of Sam but he knew Jenny's scars didn't come from hunting. They came from his parents. Dean wanted to take away all the pain Jenny had endured and replace it with pleasure. He adjusted his angle so that he was dragging over Jenny's sweet spot on every thrust. Jenny arched up to meet him and hung on tight. Dean reached and started stroking Jenny's swollen prick. Jenny cried out and writhed under him tears fell down his cheeks as he threw his head back and gripped the covers. Dean couldn't resist licking the divine curve of Jenny's throat and biting at his pulse point. Every nerve of Jenny's body was lit up and sizzling under Dean's touch. He came with a keening whimper coating Dean's hand and his chest and stomach. Dean pistoned into him as his own orgasm washed over him drowning him in sensations. They clung to each other and rode out the wave. Dean kissed Jenny thoroughly and Jenny purred appreciatively glowing happily in Dean's loving embrace. Dean finally pulled out carefully and laid down by Jenny cuddling him close.

"I'm gonna take care of you and Nic. You're my family now. I want all of us to be together. I want you both to live here like a proper family. Say you'll be mine, Jenny."

"I was yours from the moment you kissed me." Jenny answered kissing Dean sweetly and caressing his cheek lovingly. "You and Nic are my family."

Here with Jenny held tightly against him Dean felt a moment of pure and profound happiness. He loved Jenny with all his heart and would protect him to the last breath in his body. Dean kissed the top of Jenny's head and fell into a deep sleep.

Jenny felt the terror grow in his mind and he held onto Dean's sleeping body. He had left the Lion in his mind unattended while he had been loving Dean. Now the raging beast was loose and spouting it's poisonous litany of words at him.

"You were always a worthless whore! I told you what would happen if you ever let another man touch you. The Lion was right before him now. The Lion who wore his father's skin. You are mine you filthy slut! You will always be mine! You really think he'd still want you if he knew what you really are. If he knew what you did?" The Lion laughed harshly as he leaned in close.

The switch in Jensen's brain flipped and Jen was there standing before the Lion. The young boy the Lion had tortured, beaten, raped and destroyed.

The Lion held out his hand, "Come with me, son. It will only hurt forever."

Jen turned and ran deeper into the depths of his tortured mind. The Lion roared and gave chase.

The bed was soaked in blood that was darkening to black. Drew looked down at Nicole taking in the stab wounds, cigarette burns, and bone deep bruises that covered her skin. The four of them had spent hours inflicting the damage and she was done. Drew himself had stomped her ribs until they had broken and punctured her lung. Her breaths were liquid red with blood now. She only had minutes.

Nicole had fought them but with four of them she really hadn't stood a chance. She had retreated deep inside to a place where she couldn't feel the things they did to her body. She fixed an image of Jensen in her mind. The way he had looked the first time he had given her a genuine happy smile. She focused on the image up until the second that her last breath left her body.

Dean was sitting at the edge of the lake fishing pole in hand staring at the glimmering mirror surface of the water. This was his happy place that he visited in dreams. Castiel had visited him here once but besides that he had always been here alone. He was surprised when he looked to his left and saw Nicole sitting there. She was smiling but her eyes were sad. He felt another presence and looked back to the right. Jensen was sitting there but his eyes were empty.

Jen was running blindly from the Lion. He had to get away! He couldn't let the Lion catch him. He went deeper and deeper into the darkness till he reached what looked like a black lake. He stopped and looked back. The Lion was right there! He reached out and pulled Jen into his arms. As Jen struggled, they fell into the lake and sank beneath the surface. There was barely a ripple as they disappeared.

*-*-*

Castiel felt it the moment Dean gave Jenny his heart. Dean was his ward and he had hoped for this moment since Sam had been lost. Castiel felt happy for the first time in a long while but the feeling didn't last. Something was wrong. Dean was having a dream and he was in distress. Castiel entered the dream and saw Nicole and Jensen on the dock with Dean. As he drew closer he saw they were slumped in unnatural positions. Dean had stood up and was looking back and forth between thing tears glinted on his checks lit up by the sun. Castiel saw that Nicole was covered in blood. She was irreparably broken. Jensen looked as if his spirit has left his body it dangled limply in his chair.

Castiel reached out and touched Nicole's shoulder and opened his eyes in her apartment. It was easy to see that there had been a struggle here. The condition of the room attested to that. Castiel stepped into the bedroom and sat down beside her body on the bed. He touched her hand and let himself see her memories. He saw her whole life and death in seconds. He made a decision and called upon the Angel of Resurrection who answered his call and granted his request.

Castiel appeared in Dean's bedroom. He looked down at Dean and Jensen and moved forward to touch Jensen's forehead, then he touched Deans. Castiel looked down at them a moment and smiled before he went to smite the men who had harmed Nicole.

Months had passed. Jensen and Nicole lived on the ranch with Dean. Jensen was going to Veterinary school and doing very well in his classes. Nicole was working at a shelter for abused children and dating the man who ran the support group. Dean was happy. He had a family and a purpose. Bobby would drop by to visit from time to time and marvel at how Dean had mellowed. Dean would tease and joke and laugh now as he had never done before. One Saturday afternoon while Bobby was visiting and they were all out on the back deck, Castiel walked around the side of the house. Dean jumped up when he saw him and walked out in the yard to greet him. As they walked back on the deck, Bobby got up to greet Cas and the the three of them chatted quietly for a moment. Then they turned to Nicole and Jensen who were looking at them curiously.

Dean walked forward with the angel, "This is Castiel. We used to work together. He saved my butt more times than I care to remember."

Nicole stepped forward and looked into Castiel's sapphire blue eyes. A feeling was welling up within her. She closed the space between them, hugged Castiel and whispered, "Thank you." in his ear. When she pulled back, Castiel smiled at her and nodded.

Jensen stepped forward and shook Castiel's hand thinking that he looked familiar. He wondered if he had seen him somewhere before, maybe in a dream? He leaned in and hugged Castiel too not even sure why he felt compelled to do so.

Dean watched all this and felt a moment of unease a niggling in the back of his brain telling him that this was all wrong somehow. Then Castiel turned and smiled at him. A genuine glowing smile that shocked Dean and erased the unease as he returned the smile.

"You have a beautiful family, Dean. I'm glad I had this opportunity to meet them."

"How about a drink, Cas? I'll just bring out the bottle." Dean said with a chuckle and a shake of his head as he went in the back door.

When he came back out, Dean stopped a moment to take in the sight of Jensen, Nicole, Bobby and Cas all talking earnestly amongst themselves. Dean felt a surge of happiness so pure and true that a tear welled up and spilled over onto his cheek. He had everything he could ever desire now a lover, a family and a home. He would never have dreamed that this was the path his life would take but he was incredibly grateful that it had.


End file.
